


Посмотри на меня хотя бы ещё раз?

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Kitsune, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: У Чонуна будет новый менеджер, и это должно быть хорошей новостью.





	Посмотри на меня хотя бы ещё раз?

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-bingooo 2019.

Отличное настроение Чонуна улетучивается за считанные мгновения, стоит ему только приехать в агентство, где его встречает его друг и по совместительству менеджер. Чонсу стоит у входа с таким виноватым выражением лица, что Чонун сразу понимает: новости, которыми он обещал поделиться, будут не из приятных.

— Хён, всё в порядке? — спрашивает Чонун, подходя к нему, хотя прекрасно понимает, что ни черта не в порядке. В чём и убеждается через минуту тишины, услышав вылетевшие, словно пули, слова друга.

— У тебя будет новый менеджер, — безрезультатно пытается улыбнуться Чонсу, не отводя внимательного взгляда от Чонуна. Он поджимает губы, кладёт руку ему на плечо, чуть сжимает ладонь и продолжает: — Хичолю предложили проект — полнометражный фильм, съёмки в Японии, и мы уедем на два месяца. А оставить тебя одного я тоже не могу — у тебя скоро съёмки дорамы. Так что…

— Стоп, хён, подожди, — прерывает его Чонун, нервно облизывает пересохшие губы и с надеждой спрашивает: — Это же только на время, да? Ты ведь вернёшься и снова будешь моим менеджером?

Чонуну правда хочется в это верить. И дело вовсе не в том, что Чонсу — его хороший друг. Общаться же они не перестанут. Просто он настолько прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями, порой даже забывая про отдых (за что его порой хочется просто стукнуть чем-нибудь по голове, сказать, что он надоел маячить перед глазами, и отправить в отпуск). Он успевает следить и за Хичолем, и за самим Чонуном, отлично знает подход к ним обоим, так что Чонун не может представить себе кого-то другого на месте своего менеджера. Он банально прикипел к нему и не хочет работать ни с кем другим.

Да вот только по ещё больше виноватому выражению лица напротив Чонун понимает, что _нет, у него будет новый менеджер на постоянной основе._

— Ты восходящая звезда, Чонун-а, — мягко начинает Чонсу и улыбается так нежно, что обижаться на него просто не остаётся возможности. — Тебе нужен свой личный помощник. Хичоль обещал, что сам займётся этим, и говорил, что у него уже есть кто-то на примете.

Ладно.

С другой стороны, Чонсу и правда тяжело справляться с ними обоими.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Чонун, для убедительности кивая при этом несколько раз, а потом решает немного разрядить обстановку. Потому что это чувство вины, витающее между ними, он буквально может потрогать руками и пропустить сквозь пальцы. И он медленно, растягивая каждое слово и делая паузы между ними, произносит то, что первое приходит на ум. — Зато у тебя теперь будет больше свободного времени, чтобы проводить его вместе с Хичолем вне работы.

И подмигивает вдобавок ко всему.

Кажется, Чонсу его сейчас убьёт как минимум.

По крайней мере, так думает Чонун, если судить по покрасневшим кончикам ушей друга, закушенной щеке и бегающему взгляду, но в этот момент к ним подходит Хичоль, и Чонсу в миг становится привычно-обычным — легко улыбается, уверенно смотрит вперёд и включает режим «я сама серьёзность». Словно и не было этой минутной слабости, когда Чонун заставил его показать настоящего себя и свои чувства.

Сдержать усмешку у Чонуна не получается, за что он получает пристальный взгляд от Чонсу и непонимающий — от Хичоля. Но опережая все вопросы, Чонун не даёт вставить и слова никому из них и поздравляет Хичоля с новым проектом.

— Пробы уже были? — шутит Чонун, прекрасно понимая, что, скорее всего, Хичоля утвердили сразу, без всякого кастинга, просто предварительно обсудив все моменты. Иногда Чонун ему завидует, но всякий раз быстро отметает эти мысли — его время ещё впереди.

— Ну вот, опять ты за своё, Чонун-а, — смеётся Хичоль, отмахиваясь, а потом обеспокоенным тоном спрашивает, всё ли в порядке.

— Я что-то упустил момент, когда ещё и ты в мои няни записался, — ёрничает Чонун, надеясь, что хотя бы до него не будут допытываться. Ему и Чонсу с его гиперзаботой хватает с головой. От Чонсу сложно что-либо скрыть, а вот с Хичолем в этом плане проще. Зато если он начинает переживать, то Чонуну сразу же хочется спрятаться куда подальше.

Нет, ему правда приятно их внимание, он ценит их поддержку и заботу, но он же не маленький, правда? Ну, может, ему совсем чуть-чуть обидно, что всё получается именно так, но с другой стороны — оно ведь должно было когда-нибудь случиться, верно?

— Ты неисправим, — Хичоль качает головой, но следом быстро улыбается и, положив руки на плечи друзей, толкает их к выходу из агентства: — Пойдём, познакомлю с одним хорошим человеком, которого хочу посоветовать в качестве помощника нашему Чонуну. А зовут его Кюхён...

— Уже? — удивляется Чонун, но не сопротивляется. В конце концов, новый менеджер — не катастрофа.

А _личный_ менеджер — и вовсе подарок судьбы.

***

С подарком судьбы Чонун погорячился. Хотя бы потому, что у этого «подарка» отвратительный характер. Да, для новичка он неплохо справляется со своими обязанностями, что выясняется через неделю совместной работы (Хичоль ходит такой довольный, и радуется, что не прогадал с Кюхёном), но мириться с постоянными шутками в свой адрес Чонун уже устал. Он чуть ли не слышит, как его терпение трещит по швам, а спокойствие прощается с ним на всех возможных языках.

Что и происходит сейчас. Они встречаются в агентстве, где Кюхён быстро говорит о том, что им выезжать на читку сценария через час. Говорит, что ему надо отойти по делам и чтобы Чонун пока подождал его где-нибудь.

— Буду на нашем этаже тогда, — бросает Чонун и уже направляется к лифту, когда Кюхён наигранно обеспокоенным голосом предупреждает о том, что тот сломан. — Что-то часто он стал ломаться, но спасибо.

Подниматься на одиннадцатый этаж приходится по лестнице, что даётся Чонуну нелегко, но стоит только ему зайти к Чонсу, как тот сразу же интересуется, почему он такой запыхавшийся.

— Пешком шёл, — он пожимает плечами и садится на диван.

— Ты о существовании лифта забыл что ли? — удивляется Чонсу, всем своим видом показывая, какой Чонун идиот.

— Захотелось разнообразия, — неуверенно отвечает Чонун, хотя на самом деле сейчас ему хочется только одного — убить Кюхёна. На недоверчивый взгляд друга Чонун никак не реагирует, сходу переводя тему и спрашивая, когда они с Хичолем уезжают в свою Японию.

Чонсу тихо смеётся, с удовольствием рассказывая о подробностях их поездки, но вдруг мрачнеет и вкрадчивым голосом произносит:

— Вы точно с Кюхёном справитесь?

Говорить ему о том, что они ни черта не нашли общий язык, Чонун не хочет. Зачем давать Чонсу лишний повод для переживаний? Да и к тому же с работой Кюхён и правда справляется хорошо.

Поэтому Чонун чуть улыбается и кивает, с облегчением наблюдая за мигом изменившимся выражением лица Чонсу — тот снова выглядит спокойным и расслабленным.

Они болтают ещё какое-то время, прежде чем к ним осторожно заходит Кюхён, смотрит на Чонуна и зовёт вниз — им уже пора. Попрощавшись с другом, Чонун следует за Кюхёном к лифту и тут же вспоминает, что хотел всё ему высказать.

— Кюхён, у тебя хотя бы капля уважения к старшим вообще есть? — задаёт он вопрос, нажимая кнопку вызова.

— Нууу… — тянет Кюхён, внимательно изучая потолок, пожимает плечами и в шутливой манере кланяется. — Прости, Чонун-хён, такого больше не повторится!

И начинает смеяться, скрываясь в лифте.

Если Кюхён добивается того, что в один прекрасный момент он не выдержит и взорвётся, то двигается в правильном направлении, потому что в следующий момент Чонун впервые за всё время общения с ним позволяет себе повысить голос. Он забегает следом за ним, и, не дожидаясь, пока двери закроются, припечатывает Кюхёна к стене.

— А теперь послушай меня, — шипит он на ухо Кюхёну, держа руки по обе стороны от его головы. — Я для тебя как минимум хён, так что имей совесть и держи свой язык за зубами, будь так добр.

Чонун медленно отстраняется, переводя взгляд на лицо Кюхёна, и замечает отголоски огненных всполохов в его глазах. Но в следующий момент он видит в них лишь своё собственное отражение и не понимает, что только что вообще произошло. А Кюхён, видимо, воспользовавшись положением, хватает его за руку, тянет на себя, так, чтобы почти касаться своим носом его, и в буквальном смысле рычит:

— Не уверен, что тебе понравится мой язык за твоими зубами, _хён_ , — он довольно усмехается и, когда они доезжают до первого этажа, отталкивает его от себя, расправляет складки на пиджаке и бросает ехидное «не играй с огнём, можешь и только начавшие формироваться крылья свои подпалить, восходящая звезда Ким Чонун», прежде чем выйти из лифта.

— Посмотрим ещё, кто кого, — тихо бубнит Чонун, машет головой из стороны в сторону, выбрасывая ненужные сейчас мысли, и направляется к машине. Читку никто не отменял, и работу они должны выполнять идеально, независимо от их отношений.

***

Который день Чонуна не покидает мысль о том, что ему не показался тогда огонь в глазах Кюхёна. Хотя бы потому, что он замечал его ещё неоднократно: и каждый раз Кюхён был либо зол, либо находился в слишком хорошем и даже игривом настроении.

И от этого прожигающего взгляда всегда становится не по себе: по спине ползут мурашки, ноги становятся ватными, а смотреть в ответ и вовсе оказывается невыполнимой задачей. Почему Кюхён так на него действует — он не понимает. Или отказывается понимать. Но узнать, кто же он на самом деле — надо. Может, это как раз таки и объяснит, почему он так на него реагирует.

Но ломать голову и дальше он уже просто не в состоянии, и поэтому решает, что спросить в лоб будет самым лучшим решением. Только надеяться на то, что Кюхён расскажет ему всю правду — гиблое дело, но всё-таки он рискует.

И какого же его удивление, когда Кюхён посвящает его в свой секрет.

— Я кицунэ, — и улыбается при этом так ярко, словно не великую тайну раскрывает, а обсуждает с ним солнечную погоду.

И когда Чонун узнаёт подробности — из уст Кюхёна и интернета, — очень многое в характере Кюхёна становится понятным. И очень многие вещи встают на свои места.

Кроме того момента, что это ни черта не объясняет взявшийся из ниоткуда интерес к Кюхёну. В чём Чонун, конечно же, никогда и никому не признается.

***

Съёмки сегодня заканчиваются очень поздно — в три часа ночи, за Чонуном приезжает отвратительно бодрый Кюхён (кицунэ что, во сне совсем не нуждаются?) и отвозит его домой. За всю дорогу они перекидываются всего парой фраз, потому что Кюхён старается следить за дорогой, а не коситься на Чонуна, что не ускользает от его внимания. Да, он практически засыпает, но не замечать изучающий взгляд пытливых глаз, в которых пляшут яркие всполохи огня — просто невозможно.

У Чонуна из-за этих глаз под кожей разбегается паутина такой смеси эмоций, что ещё немного, и эти нити вырвутся наружу, окутывая своими сетями его целиком. И тогда, он уверен, он не сможет сопротивляться даже самому себе, не говоря уже про Кюхёна.

Когда он перестал его раздражать и даже начал казаться неплохим человеком, Чонун не помнит, но зато с точностью может назвать момент, когда стал замечать заинтересованность Кюхёна, направленную в его сторону.

Это было месяц назад, за неделю до того, как он признался ему в том, что является кицунэ. Они тогда ехали со второй читки в такси, Кюхён сидел спереди на пассажирском, а Чонун сзади, глядя в окно и вполуха слушая его разговор с водителем. Но стоило ему тогда поднять взор на зеркало заднего вида, как он наткнулся на пронизывающий взгляд, а после заметил довольную ухмылку.

Воспоминание того, как в тот вечер на него смотрели, до сих пор заставляет что-то сжиматься внутри, закручивает в спираль органы и вызывает слишком много вопросов. О которых Чонун предпочитает молчать и вовсе не думать.

— Чем ты так загрузился? — вырывает Чонуна из его мира Кюхён, расслабленно улыбаясь, и, заглушив машину, поворачивается в его сторону.

— С чего ты взял, что я чем-то загрузился? — удивляется он, переводя взгляд со своего двора на Кюхёна. — У меня всё в полном порядке, я просто утомился сегодня на съёмках. Тяжёлый день был.

— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, мне интересно? — усмехнувшись, Кюхён поднимает левую бровь.

— Ты же не умеешь читать мысли, я надеюсь? — устало спрашивает Чонун, ведь если да — то ему нужно срочно избавляться от привычки слишком много думать.

По озорному огню в глазах Кюхёна сложно что-либо сказать. Зная его отвратительный (лисий) характер, он может выкинуть сейчас всё, что угодно. И Чонун не уверен, что готов сейчас к его выходкам. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы препираться с ним, как они делают это обычно. И уж точно не в состоянии вываливать всё, что накопилось. По крайней мере, не на Кюхёна — причину всех его мыслей и беспокойств.

— Мы так и будем отвечать друг другу вопросом на вопрос? — вместо всего, что Чонун уже успел напридумывать себе, Кюхён лишь смеётся и качает головой. — Успокойся, у меня нет таких способностей. И вообще, иди спать, хён. Завтра тоже непростой день, я заеду в одиннадцать утра.

— Спокойной ночи, Кюхён, — только и бросает Чонун, выходя из машины, и сразу же направляется к своему дому.

Поднявшись на свой этаж и зайдя в квартиру, Чонун понимает, что ни в какой душ он сейчас не пойдёт — утром встанет пораньше и всё. Он слишком вымотался за сегодня, так что единственное желание, за которое он цепляется — лечь спать. Что он и делает, сразу же проваливаясь в лапы Морфея.

И лучше бы ему ничего не снилось, потому как то, что происходит в его сне сейчас, не даст спокойно смотреть Кюхёну в глаза потом.

А всё потому, что Кюхён толкает Чонуна на кровать, забираясь следом за ним, и садится на его бёдра, стаскивая с себя галстук и хищно улыбаясь, так, что становится видно его клыки. Сам Чонун в это время боится даже пошевелиться — его совершенно  
не удивляет тот факт, что он не пытается сопротивляться, — лишь смотрит так внимательно, жадно ловит каждую эмоцию, проскальзывающую на лице Кюхёна. А он берёт его запястья, нежно целует их и тянет наверх, ближе к изголовью, ласково проводит по ним пальцами, а после привязывает галстуком, следя, чтобы не затянуть очень сильно.

Он едва касается его губ своими, и, когда Чонун тянется к нему, чтобы наконец поцеловать, Кюхён отстраняется и ехидно ухмыляется. В его взгляде пляшет целый пожар, а сзади него проявляется еле заметный огненный хвост, который тут же начинает щекотать грудь и живот Чонуна — не обжигая, а дразня и распыляя всё сильнее.

Кюхён оставляет поцелуй на шее, осторожно захватывая молочную кожу зубами, слегка прикусывая и заставляя Чонуна тихо стонать, а руками спускается к кромке джинс, быстрыми движениями стягивая их вместе с бельём, чтобы в следующий момент накрыть ладонью изнывающий член Чонуна.

— Нравится? — шёпотом спрашивает Кюхён, проводя языком по мочке уха.

— Может, ты уже перестанешь меня дразнить? — хрипит Чонун, но тут же срывается на крик и выгибает спину, потому что Кюхён обхватывает его член и медленно начинает двигать рукой, в это же время касаясь кончиком хвоста чувствительной головки. И улыбается так довольно и плотоядно, что на мгновение Чонуну кажется, что его сейчас просто съедят, а не возьмут.

Хотя в случае с Кюхёном, разве это разные вещи?

— Раз ты так просишь, — он облизывается и спускается ниже поцелуями, параллельно с этим стягивая с себя всю одежду. Он долго возится с его сосками, прессом, и только когда Чонун начинает шипеть и дёргаться, вбирает его член в рот.

Чонуну кажется, что он больше просто не выдержит. Кажется, что он просто задохнётся сейчас от всех этих ощущений, разрывающих его на миллион осколков. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются только от этого, что же будет, когда Кюхён наконец будет играть по-крупному?..

Словно узнав, о чём он думает, Кюхён нарочито медленно начинает растягивать его пальцами, смочив их слюной, и продолжает мучить Чонуна, дразня его головку языком. Чонун уверен, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Кюхён наконец входит в него, жадно целуя и отвлекая от неприятных ощущений ласковыми движениями рук.

В голове не остаётся ни одной связной мысли, всё взрывается какими-то яркими вспышками, и единственное, что он умудряется ухватить из того беспорядка — ему до одури хочется обнять Кюхёна. Вцепиться в его спину, зарыться ладонью в его волосы, сжать его ягодицы и продолжать выстанывать его имя.

Ему не хочется, чтобы это прекращалось. Но сон обрывается, стоит ему только кончить одновременно с Кюхёном. И последнее, что Чонун слышит от него, прежде чем открыть глаза и начать судорожно хватать воздух: «надеюсь, тебе понравилась моя игра, _Чонун-а_ ».

Всё тело ломит, словно всё произошедшее было по-настоящему, но смятая простынь говорит только о том, что Чонун просто метался во сне, а явная проблема в штанах — что это было действительно лишь видение.

Причём Чонун никак не может разобраться — кошмар это был для него или нет.

Потому что если судить по собственным ощущениям — ему всё понравилось. Но представить подобное в жизни кажется ему чем-то нереальным. Он не может признаться самому себе, что его влечёт к Кюхёну даже после такого, о чём тут вообще можно думать дальше?

Бросив взгляд на настенные часы, он ругается сквозь зубы, встаёт и идёт в душ — через час Кюхён будет ждать его внизу, чтобы отвезти на площадку. Сегодня они снимают последнюю сцену с его участием, и дальше он будет свободен: новый проект начнётся через месяц, а ближайшая фотосессия назначена на конец следующей недели.

Тогда-то он и отдохнёт. И разберётся в себе, ведь Кюхён не будет маячить перед глазами целыми днями. Не то чтобы сейчас он постоянно был в поле его зрения во время съёмок, но всё же.

Наскоро приняв душ и позавтракав, он собирается и к нужному часу спускается вниз, где его уже ждёт Кюхён.

— Доброе утро, хён! — здоровается он, улыбаясь так ярко, что аж слепит. — Ты чего такой уставший?

— Не выспался, — бурчит Чонун, усевшись на пассажирское.

— Кошмар? — интересуется Кюхён тихим вкрадчивым тоном.

И чего у него так резко сменилось настроение?

— Самый что ни на есть кошмар, — соглашается Чонун и отворачивается к окну, пряча свой выступивший на щеках румянец.

То, что происходит в следующее мгновение, Чонун напрочь отказывается понимать.

— Что, неужели не понравилось? — горячий шёпот обжигает ухо, а ухмылка и огонь, взрывающийся в глазах Кюхёна, на которые натыкается Чонун, повернувшись обратно, снова заставляют все органы внутри завернуться в такой тугой узел, что развязать его сможет лишь одно. И вот об этом Чонун думать уж совсем не хочет.

— Стоп, погоди, — хрипит Чонун, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы и пытается откашляться, чтобы вернуть себе голос. — Только попробуй сказать, что ты в курсе моего сна. Ты не умеешь читать мысли… Ты же не соврал мне вчера?

— Нет, я сказал правду, но, — он делает паузу, во время которой склоняет голову на бок, кладёт руку на его плечо и придвигается ещё ближе, — кицунэ умеют входить в чужие сны. И управлять ими.

Миг — и в сознание Чонуна влетает, словно ураган, последняя брошенная в видении фраза Кюхёна.

Звук пощёчины разрывает на куски оглушающую после признания тишину, а всполохи в глазах напротив превращаются в настоящий пожар, но Чонуну ни капли не страшно — он сейчас слишком зол и разочарован тем, что для Кюхёна это всего лишь игра.

— Может, объяснишь? — рычит и скалится Кюхён, потирая место ушиба и смотря с опаской.

— Ты в очередной раз решил со мной поиграть, да? — взрывается Чонун, цедя сквозь зубы и шипя, — Что, мало было твоих прежних шуток, решил развлечься с моими чувствами?

— Так значит, ты всё же что-то чувствуешь ко мне? — победно улыбается Кюхён, успокаивая свой огонь и смотря на Чонуна как-то совсем по-другому: тепло и нежно, хотя всего секундами ранее, кажется, был готов сжечь всё вокруг.

— Нет, — резко бросает Чонун, усмехаясь. — Как я могу что-либо испытывать к такому человеку, как ты?

— Но ты же только что сказал… — непонимающе начинает говорить Кюхён, но его тут же прерывают, с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как глаза напротив тухнут окончательно.

— Я имел в виду самые обычные людские чувства и эмоции. Они — не игрушка для кицунэ, — Чонун качает головой и открывает дверь машины. — На работу я поеду на такси. Через неделю возвращается Чонсу, и я надеюсь, что он будет не против снова быть моим менеджером.

Лучшая защита — нападение, думает Чонун и хлопает дверью так сильно, что удивительно, как он только не разбивает стекло. Он замечает такси и направляется к нему, игнорируя огромное желание обернуться на громкий рык и посмотреть, что происходит. Но после слышит, как Кюхён заводит машину и срывается на ней с места, уезжая в неизвестном направлении.

— Отлично, — выдыхает Чонун, старательно не замечая подрагивающих рук. Всё-таки таки, он собой гордится: не дать слабину и послать человека, к которому тебя вроде как влечёт — тяжёло. Но он справился, и теперь-то уж у него всё будет в порядке, верно?

Он сам сможет вырастить себе крылья, без чьей-либо помощи.

***

Спустя неделю, когда Чонсу с Хичолем возвращаются и первым делом спрашивают, как у Чонуна дела, он не знает, как им сказать о том, что Кюхён исчез. Он ушёл не только с поста его личного менеджера, но и из агентства. И, кажется, из жизни, потому что когда он пытался с ним связаться — Чонун довольно быстро отошёл от той ссоры с Кюхёном и думал помириться — на телефон никто не отвечал.

Хичолю хватает его «всё в порядке», а вот Чонсу смотрит так пытливо и пихает Чонуна в спину, отводя его в сторону и прося вывалить ему все подробности, потому что в его наигранную улыбку он не верит. Чонун вздыхает, сдаётся и начинает пересказывать события тех двух месяцев, что его друзей не было в Корее.

На фразе «и тогда я психанул и...» в глазах Чонсу резко появляется красный огонь, а говорить он начинает голосом Хичоля:

— Зря ты так с ним, Чонун-а, ох зря… — он качает головой, а потом трясёт ею, стоит только всполохам пропасть. — Кицунэ не раскрывают себя кому попало.

— Хён, — удивлённо произносит Чонун и смотрит на друга, — Ты же не скрывал всё это время, что ты тоже кицунэ?

— Нет, — Чонсу поджимает губы, а потом резко поворачивается к Хичолю и сверлит его взглядом. — Это кое-кому лень подойти и сказать всё самому, так что он решил вселиться в меня и намекнуть на то, что ты дурак, таким вот способом.

— Ну отлично просто…

— А ведь правда, — Хичоль уже стоит рядом и, облокотившись о Чонсу так, что его подбородок покоится у него на плече, продолжает: — кем нужно быть, чтобы оттолкнуть человека, который тебе нравится.

— Но он мне не… — закончить ему не дают два взгляда, буквально кричащих о том, что они ему не верят. 

***

Чонуну кажется, что ещё совсем немного, и Чонсу устанет вздыхать, закатывать глаза и качать головой, приговаривая, что Чонун просто празднует труса, раз до сих пор — учитывая все обстоятельства, включая своё собственное нытьё и попытки найти Кюхёна вот уже сколько времени, — не признался хотя бы самому себе, что он повяз в Кюхёне целиком и полностью. И сам Чонун уже готов сдаться в этой войне с самим собой, только что толку?

Кюхён ушёл из агентства три месяца назад. Испарился, словно его и не существовало вовсе. Даже Хичоль не знает, где он и как он. И исцелить его душевные раны не в состоянии никто. Да и Чонун не шибко рвётся их лечить: воспоминания отзываются тупой болью, заставляя раз за разом думать о том, что он просто дурак, раз отпустил (прогнал) Кюхёна.

От тоски хочется выть. Чонун уже не хочет никаких крыльев за спиной — он согласен на бесконечный свободный полёт без знания, когда же, наконец, он сможет приземлиться и выдохнуть, лишь бы у него появился хоть малейший шанс увидеться с Кюхёном.

Всего лишь малейший шанс на то, что ещё можно хоть что-то исправить.

Он снова пропускает нотации и искренние переживания друга мимо ушей, глядя куда-то сквозь него, выискивая — в который уже раз? это уже успело войти в привычку, — среди заходящих в здание агентства людей знакомый силуэт. Зачем — сам не понимает, ведь прекрасно знает, что чуда не случится, как бы отчаянно этого не хотелось.

Чонсу продолжает что-то говорить Чонуну, но, видимо, заметив, что тот никак не реагирует на его слова, машет рукой перед лицом, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Чонун-а, — тянет он, с беспокойством смотрит на друга, хмурится, а потом вдруг недоверчиво косится куда-то ему за спину. — Пожалуй, сейчас я буду лишним.

Что именно Чонсу имеет в виду, Чонун отказывается понимать, но когда в следующее мгновение тот просто поворачивает его назад, то его словно мешком по голове ударяют.

_Ну же, пожалуйста. Посмотри на меня хотя бы ещё раз._

Чонуну кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он — наконец-то, — встречается с огненными всполохами в глазах этого лиса.


End file.
